Jared Padalecki, 1 vez ao dia
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen acha que está ficando impotente e se consulta com o Dr. Jared Padalecki.


**_Gênero:_** Universo Alternativo

**_Avisos:_** Homossexualidade, Slash, Sexo, Nudez

**_Pairing:_** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

**_Disclaimer:_** Jared, Jensen, Matt Cohen e Tom Welling não me pertencem infelizmente! XD

**_Beta: _**Eve Ackles. Obrigado minha linda!

**_Sinopse: _**Jensen acha que está ficando impotente e se consulta com o Dr. Jared Padalecki.

Mais uma vez, essa one shot surgiu em um papo pervo no Twitter e podem culpar a Silvânia outra vez.

Sil, não poderia não dedicar essa fic a você, não é? Enjoy! XD

**Jared Padalecki, 1 vez ao dia**

- Jensen o que está acontecendo? – O moreno ao seu lado perguntou.

- Não sei... Sinceramente eu não sei...

- É a terceira vez seguida... Você não sente mais tesão por mim?

- Sinto Matt, claro que eu sinto... – Ele disse sem graça. – Acho que eu to meio estressado só isso...

- Estressado com o que Jensen? – Ele riu. – Você é o cara mais light que eu conheço, não esquenta a cabeça com nada.

Jensen se sentou na cama e começou a se vestir. Sabia que não era stress, então porque ele não conseguia manter a ereção?

Matt era gostoso e sabia muito bem o que fazer para deixar um homem louco na hora do sexo, mas não estava funcionando com o loiro. Nas últimas três vezes em que eles saíram, apesar dele ficar excitado, seu membro não ficava duro por muito tempo.

- Acho que você devia procurar um médico Jensen... Não é normal na sua idade.

- Para de falar besteira Cohen. – Jensen disse irritado.

- Credo Jensen, é pro seu bem... – Ele se aproximou e começou a beijá-lo, lhe acariciando o membro novamente, que se manteve mole.

Jensen o afastou irritado.

- Eu vou embora, depois eu te ligo.

O loiro terminou de por o resto de suas roupas e saiu sem se despedir.

Foi direto para a sua casa, estava frustrado por não ter conseguido transar, e principalmente por não ter sido a primeira vez.

Na manhã seguinte, as palavras de Matt continuaram ecoando dentro da sua cabeça.

_Acho que você devia procurar um médico Jensen... Não é normal na sua idade._

Ligou para seu plano de saúde e marcou uma consulta para o dia seguinte com um urologista de nome estranho.

**J²**

Jensen não escondia seu nervosismo e quando a recepcionista lhe disse que podia entrar, ele sentiu suas pernas tremerem. A verdade é que ele tinha medo de descobrir que tinha alguma doença séria.

- Olá, eu sou o Dr. Jared Padalecki, como vai? – Jared estendeu sua mão para Jensen que a apertou.

Jensen ficou surpreso, achou que o médico seria bem mais velho e não o moreno espetacular que estava a sua frente. Ficou ainda mais nervoso.

O moreno analisou a tela de seu computador.

- Ok, Sr. Ackles, o que o traz aqui?

- Bem, eu... há umas duas semanas, eu comecei a sentir... na verdade, eu... – Jensen olhou para o médico que o encarava sério. – Eu estou um pouco constrangido.

- O menino não está mais obedecendo as suas ordens? – Jared perguntou e Jensen corou um pouco achando esquisita a maneira como o médico fez aquela pergunta.

- Mais ou menos isso...

- Começou há duas semanas?

- Sim...

- Sente alguma ardência, algum incômodo ao urinar?

- Não...

- E ereção noturna? – Jared perguntou, enquanto digitava.

- Acho que sim...

- Bom... – Ele ainda digitou por alguns segundos e depois encarou o loiro. – O senhor está tendo dificuldade para ter a ereção ou para mantê-la?

- Em manter a ereção. – Jensen respondeu sentindo que estava corando novamente e se sentiu patético, afinal de contas ele era um homem adulto.

- O senhor sente desejo sexual pela sua parceira, mas a ereção não dura muito tempo.

- Exatamente. E é parceiro na verdade...

- Ok... - O médico continuou digitando e Jensen começou a ficar ansioso. – Não se preocupe Sr. Ackles, quase todos os homens em alguma época de suas vidas, experimentam alguma dificuldade para ter ou manter uma ereção. – Jared o encarou e explicou. - Em muitos casos, é um distúrbio temporário que desaparece com pouco ou nenhum tratamento. Vamos ver qual é o seu caso.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen respondeu.

- Vou examiná-lo agora.

- Ok...

- Tem um banheiro ali. - O moreno apontou para o fundo da sala. - Vista esta roupa descartável e deite na cama, eu volto daqui a pouco. – Jared entregou a roupa para Jensen e saiu do consultório.

O loiro se levantou e entrou no banheiro, se despindo e pondo a roupa, que parecia uma camisola de papel.

- Está pronto? – O médico abriu um pouco a porta e recebendo uma resposta afirmativa entrou e se dirigiu a pia, lavando suas mãos. – Ok, eu vou examinar o seu pênis e os testículos, e se houver algo errado, eu posso pedir outros exames tudo bem? – Jared dizia enquanto colocava luvas descartáveis. – Posso começar? – Perguntou ao se aproximar da cama onde o loiro estava deitado, pensando em como ele era sortudo por ter a oportunidade de examinar aquele homem lindo.

- Pode... – Jensen respondeu, sem esconder que estava sem graça.

- Vamos lá... – O médico levantou a camisola. – Abra um pouco as pernas. – Ele pediu.

O médico pegou gentilmente em suas bolas e começou a apertá-las. Jensen fechou os olhos achando que sentiria um pouco de dor, mas se surpreendeu quando sentiu seu membro começar a enrijecer.

- Ora, ora, parece que o garotão resolveu acordar... – Jared sorriu e Jensen não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Doutor, eu...

- Não se preocupe Sr. Ackles, isso é mais comum do que o senhor imagina.

Jared continuou o exame nas bolas de Jensen e depois passou para seu membro que agora estava duro feito pedra. Examinou a glande a apertando fracamente e sorriu quando ouviu um gemido baixo do paciente.

- Desculpe doutor... – Jensen disse sem jeito. Mesmo o médico estando de luvas, seu toque o estava deixando muito excitado.

- Não se desculpe, eu sou homem também e entendo perfeitamente. – Jared puxou a pele do membro do loiro que soltou outro gemido.

Jensen fechou novamente os olhos, tentando evitar imaginar aquele médico delicioso o chupando, enquanto o próprio o examinava.

Jensen nunca havia ido a um urologista e se perguntou se aquele exame era assim mesmo, pois o médico estava praticamente o masturbando.

- Com o seu parceiro, o senhor já teria perdido a ereção? – Jared perguntou enquanto manipulava o membro do loiro lentamente.

- S-sim... – A voz de Jensen falhou e ele tentava desesperadamente não mover o quadril em direção a mão do médico.

- Mesmo com sexo oral?

- Sim... - Jensen gemeu mais do que falou. Aquilo estava bom demais.

- O senhor tentou outros estímulos? Como filme pornô, por exemplo? – Jared perguntou apertando mais uma vez as bolas de Jensen, não parando de manipular seu membro e o loiro gemeu outra vez.

- Sim...

- E sentiu vontade de se masturbar?

- Senti... – Jensen estava ofegante. A manipulação continuava lenta, mas como ele não gozava há algum tempo, estava ficando louco com aquilo.

- E o que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou, passando outra vez o dedo em volta da glande inchada do loiro.

- Eu fiquei duro, mas não durou muito tempo... – Jensen estava chegando ao seu limite. – Doutor, o exame ainda vai demorar?

- Está quase acabando...

Jensen apertou os lábios e contraiu os dedos do pé. Iria gozar em poucos segundos se aquilo continuasse.

- Doutor, eu...

- Tente manter a ereção Sr. Ackles, eu preciso dela para terminar o exame...

- O senhor não está entendendo... eu vou... eu vou... – Jensen disse com a voz estrangulada.

- Vai gozar?

Jensen teve certeza que o médico perguntou aquilo de propósito, mas não teve tempo de raciocinar, pois ele gozou forte na mão dele, gemendo com vontade.

Jared soltou o membro de Jensen e o loiro que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, escutou ele tirando e jogando as luvas no lixo e lavando as mãos.

- Se limpe e se vista, Sr. Ackles, o exame terminou. – Jensen abriu os olhos, mas não teve coragem de encarar o moreno, apenas pegou as toalhas de papel que este lhe estendia. – Vou lhe dar privacidade. – Jared saiu tentando esconder sua ereção.

Jensen se sentou e limpou seu abdômen que estava lambuzado com seu gozo. Como ele iria encarar o médico agora?

Quando Jared voltou a sala, o loiro já estava vestido e sentado na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

- Doutor, me desculpe, eu não sei o que me deu... – Jensen disse assim que o médico se sentou, mas na verdade ele sabia. Jared era lindo e havia manipulado seu membro de forma precisa, quem poderia resistir?

- Sr. Ackles, quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu, acho que eu me empolguei durante o exame... – Eles se encaram por alguns segundos, ambos sem graça.

- Não, tudo bem... – Jensen baixou a cabeça. Ele estava precisando muito daquilo e no fundo ele estava até agradecido.

- Bom, Sr. Ackles, eu não senti nada anormal durante o exame, e bem, o senhor mesmo pode sentir que não tem nada de errado.

- Mas então porque eu não consigo...

- Desculpe me intrometer na sua vida íntima, mas de repente o problema pode ser o seu parceiro.

- Pode ser... – O loiro pensou por alguns segundos e suspirou. - De qualquer maneira muito obrigado doutor. – Jensen se levantou e apertou a mão de Jared.

- Não há de que. – O moreno sentiu vontade de perguntar se o loiro gostaria de encontrá-lo fora do consultório, mas se conteve, afinal Jensen parecia ser comprometido. "O que é uma pena." Ele pensou.

Jensen saiu do consultório e foi direto procurar por Matt.

**J²**

Jared bocejou e interfonou para sua secretária.

- Srta. Sil, mande entrar o último paciente, por favor.

- Sim Dr. Padalecki, mas antes... er... o senhor lembra que eu pedi se podia sair mais cedo hoje?

- Claro que eu me lembro, pode sair assim que o paciente entrar.

- Obrigado doutor, até amanhã.

Alguns segundos depois, Jared ouviu duas batidas na porta e para sua surpresa, Jensen entrou em seu consultório.

- Sr. Ackles?

- Olá Dr. Padalecki... – Jensen disse visivelmente irritado e se sentou.

- O que o traz novamente aqui? – Jared perguntou sem conseguir esconder sua alegria.

- Tem alguma coisa errada comigo doutor. Muito errada.

- O que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Depois que eu saí daqui, eu fui direto a casa do meu... amigo, mas aconteceu a mesma coisa doutor, eu não consegui. – Jensen disse aflito.

- Eu disse que a_ culpa_ podia ser do seu parceiro e não sua, lembra?

- Eu pensei que pudesse ser isso, mas no dia seguinte eu encontrei com um ex namorado que me chamou... – Jensen fez uma pausa. O médico não estava interessado em sua vida amorosa. - E adivinha? Nada! Começou tudo bem e de repente... – Jensen fez um movimento com o dedo para baixo e assobiou.

- Mas então como o Sr. explica o que aconteceu aqui no consultório?

- Eu não sei! – Jensen arregalou os olhos. – O médico aqui é o senhor!

- Bom, eu nunca vi um caso como o seu.

- E agora doutor, o que eu faço?

Jared pensou por alguns minutos e se levantou, se postando atrás da cadeira de Jensen, se abaixando e sussurrando no ouvido do loiro.

- Posso fazer um teste? – Ele disse com a voz rouca e Jensen se arrepiou inteiro.

- Que tipo de teste? – Jensen perguntou.

- Ver se eu consigo te deixar de pau duro novamente... – Na verdade, Jared estava doido pra fazer Jensen ficar duro outra vez.

Jensen soltou um gemido baixo, e sentiu seu membro pulsar.

- Será que eu consigo? – O moreno começou a descer sua mão lentamente pelo dorso do paciente, enquanto respirava próximo ao seu ouvido.

Jensen ouviu uma risadinha quando Jared segurou em seu membro.

- Hmmm, não foi nem um pouco difícil, viu?...

Jared abriu o botão da calça de Jensen e desceu o zíper, puxando o seu membro, o liberando.

Jensen começou a gemer ao ter seu pau manipulado pelas mãos mágicas do médico. Sem as luvas, era ainda mais perfeito.

Jared tinha consciência que estava sendo anti ético, mas ele sabia que ambos estavam gostando e muito.

- Como você explica o seu pau ficar cada vez mais duro assim na minha mão?

- Eu... não sei... – Jensen estava de olhos fechados, gemendo, ansiando pelo alívio.

- Levanta... – Jared pediu e o loiro obedeceu. – Se apoie na mesa.

Jared continuava masturbando o loiro, que agora movimentava o quadril, sentindo a ereção do médico em sua bunda.

Jared se esfregou um pouco em Jensen e depois se afastou, largando o membro do loiro que reclamou.

- Por favor, não pare... – Jensen pediu e quando ia se virar, sentiu sua calça e cueca sendo puxadas para baixo.

Ele não soube explicar e não interessava como, mas dois segundos depois, ele sentiu o membro do médico, já vestido com um preservativo, cutucando a sua entrada.

Jensen não protestou. Ele queria muito, na verdade, precisava muito transar.

Jared não o penetrou, só o provocou, esfregando seu membro na sua intimidade, enquanto agarrava novamente o membro do paciente, que ainda estava duro, o manipulando com vigor.

- Oh Doutor! – Jensen começou a gemer. – Assim... Oh Deus! Continua assim... – Jensen sentiu suas pernas enrijecerem e gozou na mão de Jared, gemendo com vontade.

O médico aproveitou o gozo de Jensen e lambuzou sua entrada, enfiando dois dedos de uma vez só.

Jensen sentiu dor e reclamou, mas logo recomeçou a gemer. Jared encontrou sua próstata em questão de segundos e passou a massageá-la de uma forma que o loiro nunca havia experimentando.

- Meu Deus! – Jensen gritou revirando os olhos. Chegava a estar tonto de tanto prazer.

Jared se considerava bom de cama e sua profissão, logicamente, o ajudava.

- Fica duro de novo pra mim, fica... – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido e segurou no membro molhado do loiro, que começava a acordar novamente devido a intensa massagem em seu ponto especial.

O moreno retirou os dedos e começou a introduzir seu pênis devagar, ainda com o membro de Jensen em sua mão. Ele sorriu ao lembrar o quanto ele desejou aquilo na outra vez que atendeu Jensen.

O loiro apertou os olhos. Estava sentindo um pouco de dor novamente, mas sabia que logo a dor se transformaria em prazer.

- Nossa como você é apertado... – Jared também estava louco de tesão, e passou a se movimentar, a procura novamente do local onde faria seu paciente gritar.

Jensen gemeu alto ao sentir a primeira estocada atingir sua próstata e Jared soube que a havia encontrado, quando o loiro começou a rebolar freneticamente em seu membro.

- Você é delicioso sabia? – Jared disse com a voz estrangulada. – Pisca esse cuzinho gostoso pra mim, vai...

Jensen gemeu e começou a se contrair, fazendo o médico gemer alto.

- Mais rápido! Mais rápido... – Jensen estava praticamente gritando e Jared aumentou a velocidade, tanto de sua mão quanto de seu membro.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Eu vou gozar! – Jensen convulsionou enquanto se derramava outra vez na mão do médico que gritou ao sentir as contrações mais fortes em seu pênis, gozando forte dentro do loiro.

- Nossa... – O médico retirou devagar seu membro e se livrou do preservativo.

Subiu sua cueca e calça e pegou toalhas de papel para que Jensen se limpasse e o observou, se vestir, enquanto lavava suas mãos. Aquele loiro era delicioso demais e definitivamente o problema não era com ele e sim com seus _namorados_ que com certeza não estavam a sua altura na cama.

- Bom, acho que agora posso te chamar de Jensen, não é? – Jared perguntou ao se sentar em sua cadeira.

Jensen sentou na sua frente e sorriu.

- Acho que sim...

- Então Jensen, acho que agora eu consegui te mostrar de uma vez por todas, que você não tem problema nenhum. Nem para ter uma ereção e muito menos para mantê-la.

- Mas eu não consigo doutor, quer dizer... Só consigo quando é com o senhor...

- Por favor, me chame de você... – Jared se recostou na cadeira e encarou Jensen. – Sinceramente eu não posso fazer nada a não ser me sentir muito lisonjeado. Um homem lindo e gostoso como você só conseguir se manter duro comigo é realmente algo que eleva o ego de qualquer um.

- Então isso significa que eu nunca mais vou transar novamente? Quer dizer, nós não podemos... você provavelmente é casado e...

- Acha mesmo que se eu fosse casado eu teria transado com você?

- Eu achei que tivesse sido apenas um teste...

- E foi... – Jared sorriu. – Mas inegavelmente nós sentimos atração um pelo outro desde o primeiro momento.

Jensen sorriu. Não podia negar.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Ele pegou seu bloco de receitas e começou a escrever. – Aqui está meu telefone... Se quiser, me ligue e podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar. Tomar uma cerveja, conversar... – Ele dobrou o papel e entregou ao loiro que pegou e se levantou.

- Está certo...

- Enquanto isso eu irei pesquisar sobre o seu "problema" apesar de poder afirmar com todas as letras que você não tem problema nenhum... – Jared o comeu com os olhos e sorriu.

- Tudo bem, obrigado doutor...

- Jared, me chame de Jared.

- Obrigado Jared.

Jensen saiu do consultório sem ter a resposta para o fato de não conseguir transar com Matt ou Welling, mas agora isso parecia não importar mais. Ele havia conseguido transar com Jared, e isso significava que _ele_ não tinha problema nenhum, muito pelo contrário, ele nunca havia gozado tão gostoso em toda a sua vida.

Chegou a rua e abriu o papel, sorrindo abertamente, antes de guardá-lo no bolso.

Voltou para sua casa, ansiando em começar logo o tratamento que o médico havia sugerido logo abaixo do número de seu telefone.

_Sugestão de tratamento:_

_Jared Padalecki, 1 vez ao dia._

**FIM OU... TALVEZ NÃO...**


End file.
